Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Party PetE
Terve kiinostaisko sinua tulla ylläpitäjäksi, koska sotkijoita täällä piisaa? Chutt-Riit 27. elokuuta 2008 kello 16.28 (UTC) ---- juu!!! KYLLÄ KIITOS! ---- Onneksi olkoon olet nyt ylläpitäjä (sysop), voit nyt poistaa kokonaan sivuja, joissa ei koskaan ole ollut mitään muuta kuin roskaa. Voit laittaa käyttäjiä ja IP-osotteita estolistalle. Käytäntönä on ollut se, että jos on IP-osoitteesta laitettu rivouksia tai sotkettu useampia sivuja, esto on 6kk, yhdestä sivusta 3kk. Kirjautuneille käyttäjille laitetaan ensimmäisestä kerrasta viesti keskustelusivulle, tokasta esto. Tarkasta historiasta, missä vaiheessa se sotku on oikeasti ilmaantunut, muuten saattaa luulla väärää henkilöä sotkijaksi. Jos joku sotkee, kannattaa katsoa käyttäjäsivulta sen tekemät kaikki muutokset ja tarkistaa ne tarkasti, koska luultavasti niissäkin on jotain väärää tietoa. Varminta kylmästi kumota sotkijan kaikki viimeaikaiset muutokset. Voit myös laittaa artikkeleille muokkausestoja, jos niitä jatkuvasti sotketaan Chutt-Riit 27. elokuuta 2008 kello 17.19 (UTC) Problem reports I'm sorry I cannot write this in Finnish. Hi there, did you have some open problem reports? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 19. marraskuuta 2008 kello 17.47 (UTC) Poistettavat sivut Hei, ! Tein mallinteen nimeltä Malline:Poisto, jolla voi merkitä turhat, poistettavat sivut. Kaikki sivut, joilla tämä malline on, lisätään luokkaan Poistettavat sivut. Jos sinulla on aikaa, voit selata tätä luokkaa ja tarkistaa siellä olevia sivuja. Lähetän tämän viestin kaikille ylläpitäjille. 20. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 19.59 (UTC)